What Best Friends Are For
by Don't need nothin' but a pen
Summary: A one shot love story. About a brown haired girl and a green eyed boy.


_(It's almost 4am and I can't sleep, so I figured I'd write instead)_

 ** _6 Years Old_**

"Bella, come down here." A little brown haired, bright eyed girl raced down the stairs as she heard her mother call up to her. She came to a sudden halt when she noticed there was three other people in the room and stepped behind her daddy's leg, out of sight from the curious green eyed little boy, who stood with his mother and father by the door. "Sorry, she's a little shy." Her mother apologised.

Her father bent down to talk to her in a hushed whisper, "These are our new neighbours, would you like to say hello? It would be awfully impolite not to." her eyes widened and she nodded hesitantly. She didn't like new people, but it wasn't nice to be impolite to others. She kept a tight grip on her daddy's hand as he stood up and revealed her to the bright eyed boy.

He grinned at her Batman shirt, he had the same one on. He stepped up to her and thrust his hand out to her, "Hi, I'm Edward." He introduced himself proudly, her eyes widened as she looked up at him.

"I'm Bella." Her voice was soft, she looked at his hand, but didn't take it. She looked down at his shirt though and her eyes suddenly brightened, "you like Batman?" she asked. The little boy nodded enthusiastically and pulled out a Batman action figure from his back pocket she giggled, "Wanna see my batmobile?" she asked. When he nodded, she finally let go of her father's hand and took his hand instead pulling him up the stairs.

"Where's your Batman?" The little boy asked curiously, as the girl showed him an empty Batmobile.

"I lost him at the beach last week," the little girl answered sadly. Her brown eyes dimming slightly. The boy thought for a moment before pushing his Batman into her hand.

"You can have mine, I have another at home." he said excitedly. "Promise you'll take care of him, okay?"

"I promise,"

 _ **8 Years old**_

"Give it back!" Bella's eyes shone with anger as the two older boys threw her Batman between, the same Batman Edward had given her the day they met.

"Batman is for boys. Not girls." One of the boys mocked, holding it out of her reach.

"Hey! Give that back to her," Edward demanded, coming up behind them.

"I think I'll keep it," He refused and Edward didn't eve think before he punched the one holding it in the stomach and he dropped it to the ground. Picking it up off the floor and handing it to Bella. She threw her arms around him, thanking him for getting it back.

"That's what best friends are for."

 _ **12 Years Old**_

"Go away, I don't want to hang out with some stupid girl," Bella's eyes filled with tears at Edward's harsh words and she rushed away from the group of laughing boys, her vision blurred and she stopped to sit against a big oak tree. She took the small Batman figurine and threw it harshly away from her before pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, tears soaking her jeans as she cried.

It wasn't long before she felt someone sit down next to her and place something on her knee. She pulled her head from her knees, embarrassed someone was seeing her cry. She wiped her eyes and realised it was her Batman toy sitting on her leg. She pushed off her knee, not looking at Edward.

"I'm sorry, Bell." He whispered, and she just sighed looking away, her normally bright eyes looking dull. "I didn't mean it, please, B? You're my best friend." She felt herself cave and let him pull her into his arms as more tears fell.

"I'll never make you cry again. I promise."

 _16 Years Old_

"You're so immature, Edward." Bella yelled. Slamming her door shut and throwing herself on her bed. The door opened again and he walked in, casually sitting in her desk chair.

"He had it coming." Was all he answered with, playing with the Batman that had been sitting on my desk.

"You can't just beat up every guy that I go out with," She said angrily standing up, "and don't you dare say 'it's what best friends are for' cause I will hurt you," a smirk settled on his lips and she knew that was exactly what he was going to say. "You're unbelievable."

"He was an asshole," Edward muttered rolling his eyes. "And he wasn't right for you, or good enough." he shrugged as he continued playing with the figurine.

"Who are you to decided that? What makes you qualified to say who I can and can't date?" She demanded walking over and snatching it from his hands. His arms shot out in response wrapping around her waist and yanking her down into his lap.

" _I am_ your best friend and you're _my_ girl. That makes me qualified," and then he pulled her forward and pushed his lips against hers.

 ** _18 years old_**

"No." Edward was startled and quickly got to his feet.

"What do you mean no?" He demanded, feeling slightly hurt.

"We're eighteen, Edward. We're not getting married straight out of high school," Bella told him. Her eyes strayed to the Batman action figure though, a ring simple silver ring was placed around the toys neck and Bella had to admit it was adorable. But she was too young to get married.

"Age is just a number." He told me pulling her into his arms and brushing his lips against her ear as he spoke, "We belong together, Bella. This will just mean you can never get rid of me" he wasn't playing fair and they both knew it. "Isabella Masen, doesn't that just sound amazing? You'll be mine forever. Say yes, Bella."

"Yes."

 ** _22 Years old_**

His breath caught as his brown haired beauty walked down the aisle, she wore a simple white dress and no vail. So when she smiled at him, it lit the whole room. When her father finally handed her over, he breathed a sigh of relief. "You're late." he whispered as he took her hand.

"The car broke down. I ran here." She whispered back, "nothing could keep me from being here today," he glanced down at the bottom of her dress, to see that it was covered in dirt. He shook his head with a soft laugh before turning to the priest. It was finally time.

 ** _28 Years Old_**

"Don't do this, Bella." Edward pleaded, his fist hitting the wall with a bang. Bella jumped at the sound, tears falling from her eyes. His softened in response and he walked over to her, cupping her face in his hands, "We can have more babies, as many as you want. But not this one, Bella, there will be more chances for us to start a family, but I'll never have a chance to have another you. Ignoring this cancer, not getting the treatment. It will kill you," He whispered brokenly.

"I'm sorry, Edward." She whispered, her voice shaky and he knew she wouldn't give up this baby, not even if it killed her. He collapsed to his knees wrapping his arms around her waist as they both cried. This wasn't suppose to be their ending.

 ** _29 Years Old_**

Edward stared down at the dull eyes of his brown haired beauty and brushed a hand gently through her hair. "It's almost time," he whispered placing a kiss on her damp forehead. She tried to nod but her head felt heavy. Her eyes grew more tired as she forced them to stay open.

"Promise you'll take care of him, okay?" she told him with a heavy heart and he nodding looking over to the plastic cot next to the bed where their healthy baby boy lay sleeping. Not knowing that what was happening around him, or feeling any of the pain his father's heart was full of.

"I promise."

 ** _34 Years Old_**

 _Edward's POV_

"Daddy, watch this." Luca yelled as stood up on the slide. I stopped myself from telling him to come down. He wasn't that far up and I knew I was being paranoid. I worried for him though, probably a little too much. He sent his Batman action figure down first, the same one that I had given Bella the first day we met. He followed down behind it and I clapped enthusiastically as he took a bow.

His brown eyes shined just like his mother's as he turned to climb back up the slide. I felt arms wrap around me from behind and my wife's swollen stomach press into my back. I turned towards her and cupped her face in my hands. "What are you doing out of bed?" I asked brushing my lips against hers.

"I'm sick of being in bed," she complained. I laughed and led her over to sit on one of the outdoor chairs. Her brown eyes shine in amusement, just as our son's eyes had moments ago as she watches him play. I never thought I'd be here right now, watching her watch our son.

When Bella was diagnosed with cancer 20 weeks into her pregnancy with Luca and decided not to terminate her pregnancy or start chemo with the chance that it could harm Luca, I had thought I'd lose her forever and I almost did. She gave birth to a healthy baby boy, our Luca, right on her due date via c-section.

The whisked her away only three days later to start her treatment. She looked so tired and thin, like a shadow of herself and it was a long twelve months before she got the all clear. It was a hard year but it was worth it all. We were given the news that with the good also came bad. Bella was told the chemo treatment meant she would never be able to have more kids.

Which meant we were completely surprised when after a check up, it turned out Bella was pregnant. Thankfully she was fully recovered and at 39 weeks, Bella is healthy and happy, though she is suppose to be on bed rest just in case, but she refuses to do so.

"I'm fine." she told me smoothing out the worry lines on my forehead.

"I know," I answered. "I love you." I said kneeling in front of her and kissing her stomach, "Thanks for putting up with me after all these years." She shrugged, her eyes bright.

"That's what best friends are for."

 _The End_


End file.
